Naked Cooking Spitfire Cooking
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: Artemis lost a bet and has to do whatever Wally- er Master Wally says for a week. First M Story. I'm a seasoned writer putting this on a different account. Please R&R and be nice. Spitfire


Hello.

I am a seasoned fanfiction writer but I'm putting my M stories on another account for multiple reasons.

I don't own YJ and thank you to my awesome beta…. Hey Harls… say hi to your pet wasp for me (JK inside joke)

**I know how hard it is for someone to even admit that they read an M story let alone review. But please it's my 1****st**** one… and I except anonymous reviews. They mean allot as well. And anybody reading the reviews would be someone interested in the story so please REVIEW this is my first smut and I don't want my flame to sizzle out thanks.**

Artemis Crock - soon to be West, though she didn't know it yet - could not believe the predicament that she was in. She was in her kitchen, in the home that she shared in Palo Alto with Wally, and was cooking him dinner. Or _Master Wally_, as he liked to be called. See, poor Artemis had lost a bet to her lover, and now she had to do whatever he said for an entire week. No limits. Of course she trusted Wally not to do anything drastic and they had agreed on a safe word, but she was still a mix of emotions. She didn't know whether to be mad or enjoy it or be embarrassed or…Well, she just didn't know.

All of the doors, windows, curtains, and blinds were closed as Artemis cooked Wally his spaghetti. It was a simple dish, and Artemis was thankful that he enjoyed it so much; at the rate they were going, she didn't have the time to cook any complicated meals. The entire kitchen was bathed in artificial light and the natural orange glow of the fireplace. It was essential that everything remain closed, for Artemis was making Wally's dinner in the nude.

One of the first orders that he had given her besides the standard "You-Shall-Address-Me-At-All-Times-As-Master-Wally-In-Private" was that she couldn't touch herself without permission. And to top it off, she couldn't come without permission either. Which wouldn't have been so bad if her _Master _wasn't so stingy with his permissions. Her current predicament didn't help either. Wally was standing behind her, laying a combination of sweet kisses, rough kisses, and love bites all up and down her neck. He pinched her nipple with one hand and was moving the other in and out of her soaking wet entrance at an agonizingly slow rate.

"You like that?" He asked while giving her ass a sharp smack. Artemis could only moan. The gag only enabled her to make muffled sounds. He gave her ass another smack and she inched closer to him.

"Yeah you like, that don't you my little love slave?" She nodded and moaned moaned just as he pulled away.

"Mmmm, that smells delicious," he purred, inhaling the aroma of the spaghetti. "But I bet you taste even better."

And before Artemis could register what was going on, Wally was on his knees, eating her out from behind. The simultaneous licking, sucking, nibbling, and vibrating was driving her crazy. Just when she felt she was about to come, he pulled away. Artemis wined in protest, but to no avail.

"I was right," Wally grinned. "You do taste delicious." He looked into Artemis' beautiful, pleading eyes, and his grin widened. He gave her a flirty wink. "Uh uh uh. Don't want to reward you too much now. Finish up in here, and I'll be back. And don't even _think_ about it Artemis, or I'll put a chastity belt on you." Artemis knew that he was serious. Her eyes widened in shock and nodded her understanding.

Shortly afterwards, dinner was finished. Artemis was setting up the dishes and cutlery on the table as she waited for Wally. Just as she had set the table, Wally entered the room completely naked. At the sight of him, Artemis instinctually attempted to lick her lips, but the gag kept her from doing so. He approached her and removed the gag, planting a searing kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, master."

"You're welcome love, but I'm not done with you yet."

"Mmmmm, master I can't wait," she replied breathlessly.

"Theres my girl," Wally grinned. He sat down at the table and pulled her over his knee.

"Now," he paused, sizing her up with his eyes. "Beg for a spanking." Artemis was, among many things, turned on, but also in shock at the same time. She knew better than to protest, and she was so close.

"Please, please master, spank me!" She cried.

"What was that?" Wally teased. "Louder!"

"Master, I'm so horny, and wet, and naughty! Please spank me!"

"Like this?" He said, and gave her a good swat.

"Yes, yes, just like that, please!"

"Really? I don't think you want it," he replied as he pinched her clit.

"I WANT IT!" Artemis begged. "I WANT IT SO BAD!"

"Alright, alright!" Wally chuckled. "Count them out and thank me for them, and beg for more."

_Swat!_

"One. Thank you master, may I please have another?" Artemis said automatically.

_Swat!_

"Two. Thank you master, may I please have another?"

Twenty-five swats later, her ass was sore and she was so turned on she couldn't think straight. Wally ordered her to go down on him and she did, swallowing every last drop of his seed. He gave her a satisfied look, slightly panting.

"Good girl. If you beg some more, I'll let you come." And she did. Artemis begged, moaned, and pleaded, until Wally finally granted her a release. He pulled her into his lap and made love to her right in the chair. After a mind-blowing orgasm, Artemis sat content in his arms, her head on his chest, completely at ease. Their deep breaths were joined in tune and their bodies moved to the same rhythm, when suddenly a strange sound ruined the moment.

Interrupting their reverie was Wally's bottomless stomach, which made loud, guttural noises that gave away how hungry he was. Wally ordered Artemis to feed him. Every bite was spoon-fed to him, like a baby. He did feed her in return however, and cleaned up in super speed.

Afterwards, he picked her up in his arms and took her to bed, where they spent an hour making slow, sensual love again and again. When they were finished, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**My dear readers, remember the beginning: **_**Soon to be West**_**. Fear not, this story is not over! The rest is yet to come. Pun intended.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! *BEGS***

**SPITFIREFOREVER**

***hides in shame*…. If you need me I'll be under a rock…. Writing another chapter….you know if this one's well liked and all…**


End file.
